LOST
by Jillibean
Summary: AU hermione lives with an abusive family.... how she copes not sure if ill put magic in.. i need ideas!


Disclaimer: these people are not mine ,the story is so please reveiw!- thanx.  
  
Key: %.....%- thought ...- scene description - start of chapter  
        notes: - this is my first fan fic, please don't hate me  
        LOST As she lay upon her tiny bed, Hermione reminisced the scene she had just witnessed... Her mother, yelling at how useless she was, her father calling her a slut, backhanding her and throwing her into the adjoining wall in the bleak living room. Then there was her brother, the worst of all, just standing there watching, a gleeful expression flowing across his twisted features, as if he was enjoying this pain she was being put through. Wasn't your big brother supposed to be there for you no matter what??  
        Hermione slid her bruised hand from her damaged cheek to her aching side, fearful. The tips of her fingers felt a warm thick liquid through her thin T-shirt, and, as she brought her fingers to her face, droplets of blood fell on her lips. She cursed under her breath and clutched her bleeding side, it must have happened when she hit the vase .  
        %what did I do to deserve this??% she thought. Sure she wasn't the best student in school, and she'd done some wrongs, but who hasn't?? well, she had been smoking for about a year now and if her parents new, they obviously didn't care. And, she definitely didn't have "good old' boy and girl" friends, her people were usually called "gothic" or "suicidal" , yet this title didn't seem to fit; "misunderstood" was by far more appropriate.  
        %fuck this, % she thought. %I'm not staying here just to be brought down by my own family, I'm going to have some fun. % Hermione stood up, still holding her side. she walked to her small set of old drawers, pulled out an old flannel shirt, a worn black sweatshirt, and some baggy jeans. She ripped strips of the flannel shirt and wrapped them around all of her wounds, tying them tight, then pulled the sweatshirt and jeans on. Finally, she pulled from the back of her underwear drawer , a small, half used pack of cigarettes and slipped them into her pocket, she yanked on a pair of old shoes and stuffed her auburn hair under the hood of her sweatshirt she stood I front of the mirror. A pale skinned, gold-eyed, bruised face stared back. She climbed out of her open window and dropped silently to the ground below.  
        Hermione climbed her tall, metal fence and looked around. Not seeing anyone she put two fingers to her lips and made three short whistles. Nothing happened, Hermione frowned. Then, out of the darkness came three whistles. From the shadows her friends came -lit by the glow of the quarter moon and the distant street lamps- Pansy, Harry, Draco And she had become the fearsome-foursome, doing what they wished when they wanted and never giving a shit to whom they hurt or killed; of course, extremes had not yet been taken so no one had been urged to kill.yet.  
        Pansy, a pug faced girl with spun honey hair and deep oceanic eyes was the gossip of the four, she knew everything about every body worth knowing. Harry, green eyes and raven unkempt hair was calm but dangerous; the glue that held everyone together, both of his parents were dead (a double homicide that Hermione envied) so Harry would sleep within the groups homes. And Draco. Draco the person Hermione admired the most; his white-blond hair and icy cold eyes would pull her in so far............  
        Draco reached out a hand for her. "you know 'mione, we could always get you out...." He began.  
  
"no, we've been through this already" Hermione cut him off. "I don't need to leave yet. Lets just go." The four walked back into the darkness.  
  
Signs: - this is where I hide everything I own and don't want people to know...... KAITLYN!!  
  
Authors note: Love it? Hate it? Please tell me I need feedback on my stuff....i also don't know what i should do from here...i was kinda just writing this on a whim and then turned it into a fanfic. please review and tell me where i could go with this. or just review and give some eedback!!  
        Jillibean - 


End file.
